Black Garters
by Jullians
Summary: Oneshot. Draco bought himself black garters and want to show them to Harry. HPDM WARNING: NOT FOR MINORS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN. rebeta


**This is a fanfic I wrote in a time of musing with a magazine of girl's underwear. I have ideas of a sequel, but because this was my first attempt (ever) at writing a sex scene, I don't know if I accomplished what I wished it to do, so please tell what you think, and where I need improvement.**

**Black Garters**

It was dark and quiet at the castle, and Harry could hear everything. He leans over a windowsill, his face to the window, and looks at the dim lit of the moon. After a while, he could've sworn on his mother's grave that he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around quickly not wanting to be caught after curfew hours. But he didn't see anyone. But still… he could hear breathing sounds. Maybe…

"Expelliarmus." Harry growls warningly. He heard a body fall to the floor with a cry of "Ow!"

The brunette smirks. So there was someone there after all, but no wand came to his drawn hand. He took off the spell that kept the body invisible. What he saw made his heart beat faster, and all his blood drain down to his groin.

What he saw was Draco Malfoy, with only a corset and sexy black garters on. His panties were girly and black, and on his lips was a glowy pink gloss.

Harry groan in anticipation. That sight made him so horny. "God, Draco…" he groans and came closer to the blond. "Where did you find a corset and garters?" he questioned his boyfriend. Draco, all the time, was dressing up in girly clothes and some had ideas of more interesting, and exotic sex.

"I bought them during summer break," Draco said using a very demure innocent voice, while Harry helped him up. "Do you like them?"

"Fuck yeah, you look ravishing in them," the brunette answered, looking at his boyfriend from head to toe, stopping at his glossy pink lips, and then kissing them hungrily.

Draco moaned when the brunette tongue strokes his own, and his hands cupped his ass cheeks.

"Harry…" Draco whispered in ecstasy as Harry started nibbling at his ear lobe, he hooked a leg around the brunette's ankle.

Harry placed his hands on the blonde's back and in his silken loose hair and attaching them to the wall behind Draco. "Tell me what you want," he murmured while trailing a path of kisses down the blonde's neck and grinding his hips into Draco's.

Draco groaned. "Uh Harry… Please…" he closed his eyes. "I want you to…"

"Yeah?" Harry urged him on.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can" he said in one breath, hooking his arms around Harry's neck.

"God yeah… I would love to," the green eyes boy said and lifted his boyfriend like a groom with his bride.

He walked them to an unused classroom that was nearby, and transfigured one of the desks into a big canopy bed, and then he carefully dropped Draco onto the center of the bed. With another wave of his wand Harry closed the door and performed a silencing charm on the room. When he turned back to Draco, the blond was out of his corset and panties, his cock leaking pre-come.

"Damn Draco… what you're doing to me…" Harry mumbled and removed his own shirt and shoes, getting closer to the bed, unzipping his fly.

The blond just lick his lips in anticipation, and took Harry's hand and urge him to be on top of him. "Com'n Harry…" he purred.

Harry straddled him, catching his lips while cupping and stroking his member. Harry's hard cock ached in yearning; he was grinding their hips together, not breaking the rhythm.

Draco trembled in pleasure, moaning Harry's name and begging him for more. That was enough for Harry; he striped off his remaining clothes, and pushed two lubricated fingers into Draco's tight hole.

The blond arched his back when his boyfriend's fingers pressed his special spot inside of him. "Harry… Please…" he gasps.

Harry looked down at his sweaty, trembling, begging for more, boyfriend, and couldn't hold back anymore. He whispered a lubrication charm on his hard cock and positioned himself carefully into Draco.

Once inside the tight warm walls the Gryffindor let out low groan. He wanted so much to move inside and out, but he wanted Draco comfortable, so he waited for his nod to continue.

Merlin – if Draco didn't do something soon he might hurt him not intentionally, but when he thought he couldn't hold back anymore Draco started moving back and forth, trying to start a rhythm. Harry let out another moan and holds the pale hips still, as he starts pumping in and out, every thrust brushing across the blonde's prostate and making him see stars.

"Uugh Harry…" the blond moaned. "Ri… tight th… there…"

Harry responded to him by a groan of, "Fuck Draco…"

Draco twisted his gartered legs around Harry's hips and pushed himself deeper onto Harry.

They both felt their climax coming closer, and they both pushed into each other harder then they thought they could.

Draco clenched his muscles, and arched his back when he felt his orgasm kick in, Harry meanwhile thought he went insane from the tightness of Draco, and closed his eyes tightly when he came hard into his beloved.

They both breathe hard, after their lovemaking. Harry was pulling out of Draco tentatively, and crashing down besides him.

The blond yawned. "That was amazing… Haaarry…" he snuggled into the warmth of his lover, and rested his head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah…" Harry's eyes closed again and he took a deep breath. "Remind me to buy you the shoes you want so bad?"

"Sure…" Draco grinned and closed his eyes too. "Harry?" he said as an afterthought.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," the blond mumbled shyly.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry said with a smile, and wrapped his hand around Draco protectively.

The End.


End file.
